


Do Y’all Have Any Tips?

by 88_88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Accident, Caring, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Passing Out, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88_88/pseuds/88_88
Summary: Hi y’all! Do you have any tips for works where a character hides something, like injury, illness etc and passes out/faints. It could literally be any character character and any reason, be it self inflicted, accidental, abuse or anything. Love y’all :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Do Y’all Have Any Tips?

Hi y’all! Do you have any tips for works where a character hides something, like injury, illness etc and passes out/faints. It could literally be any character character and any reason, be it self inflicted, accidental, abuse or anything. Love y’all :)


End file.
